The Cursed Daughter of Bellatrix and Voldemort
by lavenderrain2017
Summary: Bellatrix and Voldemort had a daughter,Amelia Lestrange, and she is going to Hogwarts for her first year.Watch as she embark on the adventure with Lavender Potter to restore the lost Resurrection Stone. They discover amazing things while she finds real love and friendship. Will she be a failure because of her heritage or will she make legends in the Dark Arts just like her parents.
1. The Beginning

**The Beginning**

The sky was dark as Narcissa Malfoy pulled a cloak over herself, while shielding a smaller figure with straight long jet black hair andpiercing brown eyes beside her with a similar one. The cold night wind blew over their heads as they struggled through the looming muddy path under the pouring rain.

"Aunt, why must we do this? There is a bright concrete path right outside our house, why must we always walk through the dark? Did I do something wrong?" The smaller figure asked innocently as she trudged on with difficulty.

"Well now, if you wish to be late for your first ever Hogwarts Express, you better shut up and walk quietly with me. Precaution is always necessary, Amelia Lestrange. Let me brief you again. NO matter who the stranger is, you must always look out and you live in an orphanage, not Malfoy Manor, do you understand?"

Amelia nodded solemnly. She has been told since young not to trust anyone except for Draco and Narcissa Malfoy. The three of them live in Malfoy Manor which is heavily enchanted by the Dark Lord himself. Of course, Amelia doesn't know a thing about it.

Although Amelia was treated like a princess since young, given everything she wanted, she rarely went out of the doors and was severely punished when she went to the gardens once. She never knew why and was ignored when she asked.

"Got everything you need? Oh wait, just one more, a wand." Saying this, Narcissa's face turned grim as she took out an old and dusty wand which Amelia stares at in disgust. "Use it well." was her last words as Amelia ran through the barrier between platform 9 and 10. After which, Narcissa quickly put on her travelling cloak before anyone notices her as she disappeared into the muggle crowd, inviting quite a number of stares.

Amelia did not saunter on the magical platform like the other students, hugging and waving goodbye to their parents. She quickly finds herself an empty compartment where she sat gazing out of the window. She has looked forward to Hogwarts but now when she was on the journey towards it, she felt unsure.

Her gazing session was interrupted when rushing footsteps broke the silence.

"Can I seat with you? Everywhere else is full!" A girl with brownish bushy curly hair and large eyes entered, breathing heavily.

The train fills up fast, Amelia thought. A few minutes ago it was near empty. She nodded politely to the girl and held out her hand .

"Amelia, Amelia Lestrange."

The girl's expression changed at the sound of her sir name.


	2. The Golden Trio Once More

The Golden Trio Once More

Before the bushy hair could barely say her name, a pure blonde young wizard entered, catching his breath as he settled his trunk beside the other two.

"Daniel, Daniel Malfoy." He said briskly to them.

"Ka…Kathleen…"She said in a nervous voice, staring disbelievingly at the two.

"What is wrong?" Amelia asked, frowning while looking down at her legs and across at Daniel. Upon hearing this, Kathleen quickly regained her composure and smiled in a forced way. Digging out her wizarding money, she gestured towards the witch trolley which were at a stone's throw and hurriedly moved out of the compartment.

Amelia stared after in complete bewilderment. Daniel waved in front of her face and explained, in a heavy tone.

"Maybe you do not know, but I shall tell you, as no matter whatever we do, we are going to face expressions from students like Kathleen. I am a Malfoy, you are a Lestrange, and we are not exactly the most popular pure blood wizard family in the wizarding community. Both our family are the hard core death eaters in the second wizarding war and did kill a lot of the innocent."

"But…but I don't even know who my mother is! I am told to be an orphan, raised by my aunt Narcissa Mal…That's your last name, you, you are related!"

Daniel looked down with a dark look and bit his lips, finding for words.

"That doesn't matter, maybe we are. But the thing is, your parents, may you don't know, but everyone, everyone knows it." Daniel said the last few words with such pained expression on his face as though knives are piercing through his heart at the moment.

"Who, WHO! Who are my parents, TELL ME! " Amelia's face was as contorted as Daniel's, opening he mouth and baring her teeth, on the edge of tears with eyes staring, filed full of emotions. She wasn't sure why she felt this way. She was never allowed to ask about her parents and was treated with care. She was longing, longing for 11 years for this great secret that was about to be revealed to her young soul.

"Your parents… you are the heir of Salazar Slytherin, processed great powers and you, Amelia Lestrange, Riddle to be exact, are the child of Bellatrix Lestrange and Lord Voldemort."

Amelia's expression turned blank as she stumbled to sit down


End file.
